candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sakurablossomsinspring444/Chapter 8: A Huge Surprise
It was already 2 months since Alex and Anthony got married. After their marriage, Anthony loved Alex deeply and he will help her to cook sometimes. It was not until one day... "Anthony! I've prepared breakfast!" Alex called from the dining room. "Coming, coming..." Anthony mumbled while heading to the bathroom. When Anthony had finished cleaning himself, he headed to the dining room and saw Alex setting up the table. "Good morning Anthony. Your breakfast is over here." "Thanks Alex. Let's eat together." Anthony was so grateful that he had chosen a kind and hospitable wife. "No thanks, I think I am not feeling well late-" Alex was cut off while she felt very sick. She quickly ran to the bathroom but she did not throw up anything. "Alex! Are you okay?" Anthony asked worriedly. "I'm okay. Anthony, can you finish your breakfast? You're almost late for work." "Okay, if anything bad happens, you must contact me immediately." After Anthony left for work, Alex decided to go to the hospital. She had been feeling weird lately: she will feel nauseous every morning she woke up and she had recently developed a strange craving for anything that tastes sour. This was very strange because she disliked sour foods the most. Alex did not tell Anthony because she thought it was just a common cold. But her common cold turned out into something intolerable that morning so she decided to go to the hospital to do a check-up. Once Alex arrived at the hospital, a nurse attended her and brought her to a doctor, who was a bespectacled middle-aged woman. "Good morning, Mrs. Alex. Please have a seat." The middle-aged woman with short curly black hair said. Alex answered her with a nod and sat on the chair that she indicated earlier. "So, what can I help you?" "Well, I don't really know what it is, but since the past few weeks I'm not feeling well." Alex explained everything she was feeling these days to the doctor. "I think I know exactly what's wrong with you, Mrs. Alex." The doctor said with a large smile on her face, "Please let me run some exams before telling you what it is." Alex agreed and the doctor performed some physical exams on her. After about half an hour, the doctor came back with good news, "Congratulations Mrs. Alex! You're 2 months pregnant!" Alex laughed and she felt tears forming around the corners of her eyes. I'm pregnant! Anthony and I will soon be parents! She was so happy that she ran back home quickly to wait for Anthony to come back home. When Anthony came back home at night, he saw Alex sitting in the living room with a medical report on the table. "Alex, what's wrong with you. You look so weird today." "Anthony, I have some good news." Alex said nervously. "What is it, my love?" "I... I'm pregnant!" "Really? We're going to be parents! I'm so happy Alex!" xxxxxxxx Timeskip to 3 months later xxxxxxxxxxx It was Saturday today. For Anthony, Saturday was a good day as he can finally rest at home and he won't have to open his pharmacy. Anthony was using his handphone to watch videos while Alex, who was now 5 months pregnant, was busying knitting. "Anthony, how's the little booties I knitted just now?" Alex had been busying knitting little hats, gloves and booties for the baby to wear after it was born. "Whoa, it's so cute!" Anthony said while his eyes flashing with excitement. "Ah!" Suddenly, Alex exclaimed. "What's the matter?" Anthony asked. "The baby kicked me!" Alex said happily. "Really? Let me try it!" Anthony placed his hand gently on Alex's round belly. He felt a kick in response. "Alex, it kicked! It's so ... I don't know how to describe but it's so wonderful!" "Anthony, what do you prefer? A boy or a girl?" Alex asked. "I prefer both." Anthony smiled while resting his head on Alex's lap. xxxxxxxxxx Timeskip to 2 months later xxxxxxxxxx Today was Alex's routine check-up. Anthony closed his pharmacy for a day to accompany Alex to the hospital. When the nurse called out Alex's name, Alex and Anthony headed inside the medical room. By their surprise... "Hello Anthony and Alex. How are you on this day?" The young man who looks identical to Anthony greeted. "Andrew! Since when you became a doctor?" Alex asked curiously. "From the start." Andrew said with his signature grin. "Now, what can I help today?" "Oh, I'm here to do my routine check-up." "Okay, please lay down and pull up your shirt and let's get started." Andrew instructed. Alex did as told and stared at Anthony. Anthony gave her a warm smile. "Alright, you're 7 months now right?" Andrew asked while moving the ultrasound device over Alex's huge belly. "Yes." Alex replied. "Do you want to know the baby's gender?" "I was hoping to but I prefer it to be a surprise." Andrew looked at his brother, seeking his permission. "I also hope that it will be a surprise." "Okay, you can sit up now." Anthony helped Alex to sit up. "The baby's doing fine. Your due date will be on mid September." "Really? Thanks Andrew!" After they left the hospital, Alex voiced out her worries to Anthony. "Anthony, on the day of my delivery, can you be on my side? I feel so scared..." "Don't worry, I'll be on your side." Anthony said as he rested his head on top of Alex's. Category:Blog posts